


Love and Forgiveness

by Anonymous



Category: SSS급 자살헌터 - 신노아 | SSS-Class Suicide Hunter - Shin Noah
Genre: Betrayal, Don't Read Unless You Are Like Past Chapter 300-ish, F/F, Forgiveness, Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s the righteous Paladin who can’t forgive, but the stingy Count’s heart is always open to her knight.
Relationships: Paladin/Count (SSS Class Suicide Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Love and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers!!! Turn back if you don’t know past chapter 300-ish and don't want to know.** I wasn’t going to write this because of spoilers, but I wanted to write it so badly.

“I can’t forgive them.”

Paladin bit her trembling lip in anger and hurt. She wanted to stop. They were her friends. But although she understood their actions and ten years of working together to improve Babylon had softened them to her heart, she couldn’t forgive them for the countless lives they took that day they decided to unify the tower and destroy all opposition. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t forget the countless screams, the flood of blood, the misshapen bodies of thousands and the deaths that continued behind the scenes even now to protect those who did not know the bloody, tainted past of the peace they had now on the first floor.

She couldn’t. Her heart couldn’t allow it. Even after days of eating hamburgers with that bloody, broken doll from the Bulgarian mafia masquerading as a holy priest. Even after sharing smiles and coffee with that witch from Ukraine. Even after laughing at the wannabe Murim master, after watching the self-righteous Sword Saint with ideals similar to her own...

Even after many lazy days with the one she loved, the beautiful flower that bloomed from the mountains of trash and waste of the lowest slums of India.

She couldn’t.

She couldn’t even forgive the one she loved.

”Shhh... it’s okay. Don’t cry. I understand.” The cat within her arms said brushing her soft paw on her trembling arm. 

Paladin didn’t understand how the Count could do it. Forgive her who was planning to betray them. Forgive her who has been clearly planning and writing hundreds of plans upon plans of how to take all of the Five Great Guildmasters down, the ink on the countless papers still wet with her scrawls of countless schedules and assassinations and weaknesses to exploit of her sworn friends. 

How could the Count tolerate and even watch and forgive her who was plotting her death?

How could the Count still hold her?

Hands somehow softer than the softest furry paws brushed her hair past her crying eyes and the most forgiving, gentle eyes peered into hers with a compassion even she couldn’t understand.

They say the Count had nothing but greed in her heart, but the Paladin knew better. So much better despite how unworthy she was of receiving the Count’s one heart.

”It’s okay. I understand. I won’t stop you.” She whispered, nuzzling cheek against cheek, pulling the Paladin into the warmth of her chest. “And I will always forgive you.”

”Count...”

”And I will always love you. My dear knight. Point your sword where your heart finds right.”

It shouldn’t be right. It wasn’t right. Her heart both screamed and cried, filled with memories of the bloodiest massacre in the history of man and yet also love, overflowing love for her companions and love.

”Shhh... It’s alright...” The Count said despite knowing her thoughts. Despite knowing everything and it really couldn’t be right but instead choosing to save her love’s heart instead of her own life. “I want you to be happy, Paladin.”

In that dark chamber filled with betrayal and secrets, lit by one candle light and known only to two, the knight cried in her lady’s chest.

...

In the throne room where three innocents were lost, a battle was cut short, and all left to lead the demoralized troops against the Demon King of Autumn Rain, a knight glanced towards her knowing lady.

“Go for it.” The lady smiled, opening her arms.

“I’m sorry.” The knight cried, lifting her sword.

The lady shook her head, “It’s alright.” She said. “I love you.” She said, wanting her knight to know her last words. To remember them even in the promised future of darkness that her knight would be thrown in for her personal quest of amending past wrongs.

”I love you too.” The paladin cried before running her sword through her heart.

The Count has fallen. Four more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Paladin/Count was such a surprise relationship. So rare to see F/F romance in a dungeon novel that I had to write it
> 
> Btw, I lol so hard when people in the manhwa comments spoil that there is no traitor, not knowing that their reading comprehension is bad because their spoilers is a lie and there is. Even way before the latter chapters, Kim Gongja mentions at the end of the arc that there is one when he finishes killing the demon king but to preserve the peace of the group, he won’t pursue the matter/address it. Seriously, LOL, epic fail, stupid spoiler trolls who like messing with people's reading experiences without spoiler bars/warnings.


End file.
